1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which outputs an insert sheet to be set to an inserter, the control method thereof, an image forming method which outputs an insert sheet to be set to the inserter, and a storage medium which stores a program to execute the image forming method.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus which comprises an inserter is being proposed. The inserter is the device on which a cover, an insert sheet, a sheet on which a color image was formed, or the like is set as the insert sheet and which inserts the set insert sheet between arbitrary successive sheets discharged from the image forming apparatus. By such a process of the inserter, a sheaf of sheets in which the insert sheet has been inserted between the arbitrary successive sheets can be obtained.
However, in a case where an original having an image corresponding to the insert sheet is selected from plural originals and the image of the selected original is formed on the insert sheet by the image forming apparatus, the working to select the original of the corresponding image from the plural originals is first necessary. Further, the working to permute the selected original to come to be in the order of setting it to the inserter is necessary, or the working to permute the insert sheet discharged from the image forming apparatus is necessary. As a result, it takes time very much for obtaining the output form of the insert sheet suitable for the inserter.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which solved the abovementioned conventional problem, the control method thereof, an image forming method which solved such the problem, and a storage medium which stores a program to execute the image forming method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which can obtain an output of an insert sheet suitable for an inserter without a time, the control method thereof, an image forming method which can obtain an output of an insert sheet suitable for the inserter without a time, and a storage medium which stores a program to execute the image forming method.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the attached drawings.